


A doctor for the supernatural: Castiel and the weeping angels

by Angelheart01



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Castiel (Supernatural) is a Weeping Angel (Doctor Who), SuperWho fandom, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Fandom - Freeform, Weeping Angels (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelheart01/pseuds/Angelheart01
Summary: It’s Doctor who meets Supernatural, aka “Superwho”Castiel, Sam and Dean meet the doctor,AlsoCastiel meets the weeping angels, or rather a nice, good weeping angel who is lonely and Castiel wants to make friends with the weeping angel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	A doctor for the supernatural: Castiel and the weeping angels

While being cashed by the ever frightening weeping angels, a weeping angel turns into a giant weeping angel who suddenly grew giant all of the sudden, and the doctor soon finds himself time traveling into another universe, straight into the universe of Supernatural

A loud crashing noise was heard outside, as the Tardis came through a rift in time, out of the portal came a mysterious rectangular blue box, it was the Tarfis, and the doctor has arrived at the Winchester’s bunker

“What was that?” Sam said

“Let’s go find check it out” Dean said

“Well I think we lost that angel, who was chasing us” The Doctor said but no one else was there the doctor was alone in another universe

“Where am I?” The Doctor asked

”Your at the Winchester’s bunker” a friendly voice answered

“Who are you?” Dean and Sam asked

“Hello gentleman I’m the doctor” the doctor introduced himself to the Winchester brothers

“Nice to meet you I’m Dean Winchester”

“O and this is my brother Sam”

”Hi I’m Sam and this is my brother Dean”

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance fellas“

“What brings you hear doc?” Dean asks

“We were escaping from a supernatural creature trying to hunt us down”

“Sounds like our life story” Dean jokes

“What were you running from?” Sam asked

“An angel” the doctor answered

“An angel? No kidding, well have you met my friend Cas yet?” Dean said

”No I don’t believe we met” the doctor said

”I’ll call him” Dean said

Dean prays to Castiel

”Castiel get your feathery butt down here” Dean prays

A sudden flap of wings were heard and a trench coated man appears before Dean, Sam and the doctor

”Hello Doctor” Castiel said from behind him, as a tall man wearing a trench coat greeted the doctor by surprise

”Woo where did you come from”? The doctor asked alarmed

”How did you know my name” the doctor asked the tall trench coated stranger with the blue eyes and a friendly, handsome face, who dressed similar to the doctor

”I know everything” Castiel said

”Who are you?” The doctor asked

”Castiel” the tall blue eyed, dark haired, trench coated man spoke

”It’s nice to meet you Castiel, Cas”

”What are you?” The doctor questioned

”I’m an angel of the lord” Castiel said

”An angel?!” The doctor said in surprise

”This is my friend Castiel” Dean introduces

“He is an angel” Dean said

“Yes Doctor Cas is angel” Sam said

“Is that really true?” The doctor said

“Yes, I’m am angel of the lord” Cas replied back 

“”An angel, stand back I’m warning you” the doctor said scared

“Relax Cas won’t hurt you, he is our friend, my best friend and he is one of the good guys not just another dick” Dean said 

”You mean your friends with an actual angel who is a good guy?” The doctor said

“I thought he might be a weeping angel” the doctor said

“A weeping angel, what’s that?” Sam asked

“They are terrifying creatures that feed off of you, your energy and kill you, you can blink or they will eat you” the doctor explains

“That sounds horrible, don’t worry doctor we won’t let any ass clown get anyone, we’ll help you” Dean said

“Thank you Dean, and Cas” the doctor thanked the guys

”We need to find that weeping angel and sen it back” the doctor said

Later on Cas was in a graveyard with a stone face, straight mouthed lips

Cas was staring at an angel statue who seemed to be alive, because it was actually a weeping angel in disguise almost as if it was waiting for it’s next victim, waiting for it’s next prey to to arrive

Cas was staring at the weeping angel who was standing so still it looked like just another statue

Cas was thinking “It’s an angel, but don’t remember seeing you hear before”

“Brother? sister? Is that you?” Cas questions

”You are very tall” Cas said

Cas tilts his head to the side and squints his eyes almost blinking, and the weeping angel’s hands slowly start moving from their face peaking at Cas and winking 

“You can move? You are alive?” Cas asked curiously

The weeping angel nodded it’s head yes

“You are an angel? I am an angel too” Cas said

“Who are you?” “What is your name?”

”Do you have a name?” Cas questioned

The weeping angel shrugged it’s shoulders as if it didn’t know it had a name

”O I understand, well not everyone has a name I guess, maybe that’s why you are sad, well would you like me to give you a name?” Castiel asked the weeping angel

The weeping angel nods it’s head yes and smiles softly

”Hmm let me think” Castiel said

Castiel saw a bee flying past the two of them

The bee buzzed past and landed on Castiel’s nose like he was a very tall sweet smelling flower

The bee was fluttering it’s wings and crawling around on Castiel trying to go in his mouth as if it was trying to kiss Castiel

Cas just let the bee explode his face without disturbing it

Then the bee flew up onto Castiel’s head started dancing in Castiel’s hair before flying away

“I think it likes me” Castiel said smiling

Amanbeel smiled in joy after seeing the cute little bee

”I see you like bees too” Castiel said smiling

”Well how about if I call you Amanbeel” Castiel said

”You kind of look like an Amanda to me, I like that name, and bees are my favorite creatures and most angel names end in el such as my own name”

”So now your name will be a little like my name” Castiel said proudly

The angel smiles wider, nodding it’s head in approval and removed it’s hands from it’s face to reveal a friendly face

“What are you doing hear?” Cas asks the very tall weeping angel

“Your wings they are just like mine see” as Cas shows the weeping angel his wings

The weeping angel cracks a small smile and reaches it’s hand to feel Cas’ soft feathered wings the wear much more full and fluffier the the weeping angel’s hard, stone like wings

The weeping angel touched Castiel’s warm skin and felt the angel’s soft warm flesh rubbing against the angel’s fingers, the weeping angel looks up at Cas and smiles

“This is my vessel, it’s warm like a human body, but actually my true form looks like a beam of light, I’m a celestial been of infinite power, and I’m actually the size of a thousand foot city building”

Amanbeel points to Castiel’s stomach and sticks her finger into Castiel’s bellybutton

”Hey that tickles” Cas giggles

”That’s called a bellybutton” Cas explained

Amanbeel giggles and pokes Castiel’s belly again making Cas laugh

Castiel said “O you like that don’t you”

Cas said ”I see you found my tickle spot”

The weeping angel pointed to Castiel’s trench coat and tie, “O do you like it?”

“Would you like to wear it?” Cas said

“It looks a little more stylish on you then what you are wearing now” Cas said smiling

Cas took off his trench coat and the weeping angel took Cas’ trench coat on and tried it it fit perfectly Cas helped his new friend tie the blue neck tie around the angel’s neck and now the weeping angel was wearing Castiel’s trench coat and blue tie

“What do you think, I think it suits you perfectly” Cas said 

The weeping angel nods it’s head and thanks Cas

“That is my angel blade” Cas said

Amanbeel backs away some

”Don’t be afraid I won’t hurt you with it, I only use it to protect myself” Castiel reassures

Amanbeel steps closer towards Castiel

“So Amanbeel what gender are you? “Are you make or female?” Cas asked politely

Amanbeel gave Cas a blank stair as if he or she wasn’t sure”Do you have a gender?” Cas said

The weeping angel shrugged it’s shoulders

Castiel said of course angel’s are genderless in their true forms, but you have female breasts Amanbeel so I believe your vessel is female” Castiel said

“You look lonely out hear by yourself, do you have any friends?”

”The weeping angel made a frowned face put it’s head down and shook it’s head no”

”Well would you like to be my friend then” Castiel said in a refreshing voice

The weeping angel popped it’s head up in excitement and smiled big, grinning in delight and shaking it’s head yes in joy

”Great, then hello friend” Castiel said

The weeping angel waves hi back to Castiel

”Do you have any please to live?” Castiel asked

The weeping angel shook it’s head no

“Would you like to come home with me?” Cas asked 

”The weeping angel put it’s arms around Cas in a happy hug

Then later on that day Dean saw Castiel standing in the bunker, his long angel wings were hanging down and looked a different color and featherless, usually Cas’ wings appear almost invisible unless Cas is showing his wings

“Hey Cas” the angel turned around, it was indeed Castiel, or was it?

”Cas you look taller did your vessel grow taller or something?” Dean asked

The trench coated man was coving, hiding his face, with his hand covering over his eyes, as if he were crying or weeping rather

Was Cas really crying? Dean wondered

“Hey Cas buddy, are you feeling alright buddy?” “Your not crying are you?” “Look I’m sorry if I made you sad Cas” Dean said frowning

“Hold on, angels don’t cry, do they?” Dean said asking himself

The tall, trench coated wearing figure turned around, casting it’s shadow over Dean and the doctor with hands covering it’s face

“It’s a weeping angel” the doctor said, “Dean, what ever you do, don’t blink” 

“And it’s wearing Cas’ coat and tie” Dean said alarmed

“You son of a bee hole” Dean cursed at the weeping angel who responded with a toothy mean look on its anger looking face, showing it’s terrifying teeth to Dean and the doctor, the weeping angel reaches it’s hands out on pushed Dean against the wall

Sam walks in and Dean said “Sam that’s not Cas!”

Sam yells Dean! Get away from that thing! It’s a monster!” throwing holy water at the weeping angel who was pinning Dean against the wall

”Who are you? And What did you do with my friend Cas you monster?!” Dean said upset

”Why do you look like my friend Cas?! Why are you dressed in his tie and trench coat?! Dean asked trying not to blink

Cas walks into the bunker

”Dean what’s going on here”? A familiar voice calls out, it was Castiel

”Dean why are you yelling at my new friend!” Castiel asked

”Cas your okay” Dean said hugging the angel

”Of course I’m okay Dean” Castiel said

“Why were you yelling at my friend Amanbeel? And why did you throw holy water at her, you know holy water dose not work on angel’s” Cas said

”Wait did you just say this thing is your friend” Dean said

”Do you even know what that thing is? It’s dangerous” the doctor said

”Yes I know what it is, it’s a weeping angel Amanbeel told what she was, and no your wrong Amanbeel is no dangerous doctor, she’s actually very nice” Castiel said

”Cas this thing is not a friend it’s a monster” Dean argues

”No your wrong Dean Amanbeel is my friend, I named it” Castiel said

”You mean you actually named it” the doctor said

”Of course I did” Castiel said

”Amanbeel is actually a very nice weeping angel, she seems to take a liking to me and I’m sure once you two get to know each other, Amanbeel will warm up to you too Dean”

”Are you kidding me Cas that thing just attacked me! It’s doesn’t want to be friends with us it wants to eat us or something” Dean said in defensively

”You’re wrong Dean, she was probably just scared of you, you did surprise her after all”

”I think you should apologize to our new guest Dean” Castiel said folding his arms and glaring at Dean

”Look Cas I’m sorry” Dean said

”Don’t apologize to me apologize to my friend Amanbeel” Castiel said

Dean clears his throat a few times before answering

“Listen Amanbeel is it?”

”The weeping angel nods it’s head yes

Sam was laughing at Dean

“Sam I believe you owe our new friend an apology as well” Castiel said tapping his foot

”What why me? What did I do” Sam asked confused

“Well for on Sam you did barge in here shouting at Amanbeel calling her a thing, a monster and throwing holy water at her” Cas explains

”But But ... I was only protecting Dean” Sam trys to defend himself knowing he was wrong to misjudge the weeping angel

”Well Sam I think you hurt Amanbeel’s feelings, now what have you got to say for yourself?” Cas said tapping his foot

”I’m sorry I misjudged you Amanbeel you are very nice and I hope we can be friends” Sam said

Amanbeel apologized to Sam, Dean and the doctor as well, bowing her head slightly, Amanbeel sticks her arms out to the Winchesters offering them a hug, she hugs them in Castiel’s wet trench coat and then hugs the doctor

”This is astonishing, I never seen anything like this before, a friendly weeping angel?” the doctor said

The weeping smiles at the Winchesters and makes friends with the Sam, Dean and the doctor

”But Cas you know we can’t keep her here forever right she has to return to their own universe”

”I know” Castiel said sadly “but can she stay here for a little while please? She is lonely and needs a place to stay” Cas explains

”Well ok I suppose but not for too long Cas”

”Yes we need to get your friend back to their own universe before the rift in time, portal closes, or as soon as we open another portal in time, maybe your friend came come a visit some time in the future” the doctor explains in a soft spoken voice to a sad Castiel

”I would like that very much” Castiel said smiling softly and blushing slightly and winking as if he had a crush on Amanbeel

And so Amanbeel went back home to her our universe with the other weeping angels, but Amanbeel never forget about her new friends Castiel, Sam, Dean and the doctor and would visit them often

The end


End file.
